jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Crossroads
"Crossroads" is the ninth episode of season one of the CBS drama Jericho, first aired on November 15, 2006 .Synopsis Emily dreams of the morning of her wedding to Roger, then awakens and realizes that Roger is most likely dead. Meanwhile, outside of town, the Ravenwood mercenaries, led by Goetz, show up at the Richmond farm and steal gas for their two black Hummers. Stanley confronts them, and Goetz asks if he knows Eric. Stanley tells him he "can't help them", and then Goetz rounds up his men and leaves. Stanley heads over to the Green house to warn Jake and Eric about them. Anticipating the mercenaries' arrival, Gray, Jake, and Hawkins arrange an armed checkpoint, using inoperative cars to block the bridge leading out of Jericho in the direction of Rogue River. Soon the mercenaries arrive, and a confrontation takes place. A minor firefight erupts when a town citizen nervously fires off a shot. Although no one is hurt, Goetz gives an ultimatum: Clear the bridge in four hours, or the Ravenwood men will force their way through. Heather arrives at Emily's house, determined to take her mind off the fact that she was supposed to be getting married. She has a hike along the river planned, but those plans are canceled after hearing news of the impending standoff at the bridge, and that everyone is being ordered to stay indoors for their safety. Announcing that they are proceeding to "phase two," the girls head over to the bar. Mary pulls out what she refers to as "the last bottle of single malt scotch in Kansas," and Emily, Heather, and Mary get drunk to celebrate what would have been Emily's wedding day. Emily begins a flirtatious discourse with Dr. Dhuwalia, who drowns his sorrows at Bailey's after witnessing the death and destruction at Rogue River. He talks about his previous life in Las Vegas, and how he ended up in Rogue River. Emily continues to daydream about what her wedding day would've been like, visualizing all the doubts she has about her relationship with Roger and her lingering feelings for Jake. Jake, Gray and Hawkins plan to blow up the bridge to prevent Goetz and his men from coming into town. Eric objects strongly, noting that many of Jericho's farms are on the other side of the river, including the Richmonds'. He orders them not to go ahead, but they defy him and rig the bridge with dynamite from the mines and ANFO improvised explosives. Jake heads out to warn the people on the other side of the bridge to head into town, or risk being cut off. At the Richmond farm, Stanley and Bonnie flatly refuse to leave their home, but Mimi heads for safety. GW182H182.jpg|Stuff GW263H228.jpg GW299H274.jpg GW320H238.jpg Eric quickly discovers this and reports it to his father, who tells him to prevent the destruction of the bridge "at any cost." Eric finds Jake at the bridge, and after speaking with him drives away to the other side. Not long after, the Ravenwood men return and find Jake standing in the middle of the bridge with the detonator in his hand. He tries to persuade them to leave, but one of Goetz' men trains a sniper rifle on him. The situation quickly escalates when Hawkins shoots the Ravenwood sniper, but suddenly Eric turns up with Jonah and his men. Caught between the two groups, Goetz and his men leave, warning that they will eventually return. The rift between Jonah and Jake widens, though Jake committed perhaps his most flagrant act of bravery in the episode. Jonah also attempts to drive a wedge between Jake and the townspeople. Hawkins is revealed to be an excellent sniper, and familiar with military training for marksmanship. (He instructs the men on the bridge to breathe before shooting, which echoes Army rifle marksmanship basics: breathe, relax, aim, squeeze.) The mayor, fully recovered since the last episode, confronts the townspeople about their plan to blow the bridge. In doing so, he reasserts his authority as mayor, and he rebukes Jake for the foolishness of the plan. Jake later approaches his father to plead the town's need for a real security force to protect life and property. The mayor initially seems apprehensive; however, he gives Jake a copy of the Ranger Handbook that Jake's grandfather had carried in World War II. Eric causes a rift with his mother when he reveals to April his feelings for Mary. His mother tells April that she is welcome to stay with their family for as long as she likes—before Eric says that he will not be coming home. He is still unaware that April is pregnant. Jake comes to Emily in her last daydream of the episode. He repeats what Roger said in a previous daydream, telling her she knows why she can't leave Jericho, and for a moment, it looks like they are about to kiss. At the end, Emily is shown to be alone—she had only imagined Jake was present. Category:Episodes Category:Season One